Encounters & Confessions
by perfectheartcandy
Summary: A small arrangement of short stories/ONESHOTS. In the compelling world of China that each character of Mulan live in, tells the tale of how some may have encountered each other, what they thought, and even confessed. Some stories include them as children, and how they maturely develop into what they think as adults. Some intertwine within the movie and plot of the story.
1. Childhood

**Thanks for reading!  
This is a oneshot-type fanfiction based on the moment in Mulan's childhood where she encounters Shang. I estimate both are like 10/12 years old but I don't know how old that would make Khan in the actual movie of _Mulan _then.  
Regardless, I hope you enjoy it! (:**

* * *

The early sun peeked through the beautiful scenes that China could offer. Gardens glistened as the beautiful flowers bloomed beyond a beauty imaginable, the water shimmered where the water flowed its course, and the rural countryside suspended its peace compared to the hustle and bustle of the towns nearby.

In the premature daylight, one young child named Mulan attempted to harvest experience with a new horse she was given as a way to aid in her obligations around the Fa Family household. A beautiful black baby horse was born a few years prior to rewarding his ownership to Mulan, giving her the responsibility to train it. The growing colt was not accustomed to Mulan's touch, resulting in a suspicious loyalty between the two, and tempered actions. Mulan ventured outside their manor every morning in order to teach herself how to ride a horse, however, in most cases of failure would end with Khan, the horse, to gallop crazily and speed in any direction. "KHAAAANNNN! KHAAAAAN!" Mulan tried to ease Khan, but he continued to rampage around the countryside. His speed got the better of Mulan, and her screams to calm her horse were in vain.

A young boy entering the town nearby happened to witness the child in help. As quickly as he could he safely dropped his belongings and saddled up to the horse he brought with him. "HYAH!" escaped his mouth as he slashed the reins to make his steed build momentum.

As he caught up to Mulan, he extended his arm with all of his strength, in which she responded to desperately grasp onto. He grabbed her arm, slinging her over. "Wait here," he said rapidly and jumped off the horse onto Khan once Mulan settled herself comfortably on his horse.

"Wait! That's dangerous!" Mulan pleas were caught in failure, as she reached her arm out to stop the boy from risking his life.

However, gracefully he landed on the young horse, grabbing its reigns and caressing its ebony hairs carefully as Khan slowed down. "Good horse," he said gently.

Mulan plopped to the ground to meet this mysterious boy who saved her. "I-Incredible, how could you do that?! I've been trying to teach Khan forever now!" An excited Mulan showed her gratitude with gleaming eyes and a bright smile.

"Uhh…uh I uh…" he cleared his throat, unable to form the words in response to the compliment that he received, "It's uh dangerous for you, especially a girl, to be out here doing dangerous things like this." He stepped back, trying to maintain dignity and poise.

In slight embarrassment Mulan cowered, grabbing her hair and stroking it with her hands. "I wanted to show my family that I raised Khan properly, but it seems like he still won't listen to me. But you, you seem really capable of horses!"

The boy smiled slightly, gazing at Mulan's smile. He shook it off and petted Khan once more, feeling his hairs tickle his rough fingertips. "My father taught me, you cannot be fearless. You must act diligently in the face of danger, because they can sense fear. Then again, you must be gentle and tranquil, and act as one with the forces around you." He let Khan lick his hand, which tasted salty and sweaty, like hard work.

"That doesn't really make sense" Mulan said in confusion.

The boy pondered, "Hmmm… well that's ok. You just need some practice. I'm sure that he's just scared because this is a new environment for him."

Mulan raised a finger to her chin, and with that same hand formed a fist which she pounded into her open palm. "That's true! Khan's always been inside our farm, so that makes sense! He just needs a lot of love and comfort! Thanks a lot!" and a giggle escaped her system.

He stammered, "I uhh, no problem…." The boy began to walk away and return to what he originally was tasked to accomplish.

"Wait! Who are you?" Mulan exclaimed and stretched out her arm curiously to know. "I don't think I've seen your face around town before."

The boy turned back around, responding to Mulan's call. "I'm here to deliver some shipments like farm tools and crops. Just passing by town, you could call it then."

"By yourself?" Mulan quickly asked.

Shang scratched the back of his head. "Well my mother's tending to our household because my dad's serving the Emperor in the Imperial Army…"

She asked, "As a soldier?"

"Well… he's a General. Mother allowed me to run the deliveries and such which allow me to tour the countryside as well as visit new places and train. Someday, I'm going to be just like my father." He balled up his fist and held it to his chest, smiling brightly. "I'm going to be a hero of China one day."

In amazement, Mulan's mouth dropped and her eyes sparkled with admiration. "You must be so brave!"

The boy's eyes opened in astonishment. Color rushed to his cheeks as Mulan's compliment rung in his ears. He stuttered, "I uhh… hmm… well… thank you." He cleared his throat once more. "You're quite a strange girl."

"And what do you mean by that?" She placed her arms on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"You definitely are not like other girls," he chuckled. "You're very outspoken."

Mulan sighed in disappointment. "Don't remind me. Mama always tells me to act more like a lady so that when I meet the matchmaker in a few years I wouldn't dishonor our family. I must not raise my voice in the presence of a man, I must bear as many children as possible, and most of all, I must maintain the honor of our family."

"If it is your duty, then you must fulfill it." He said wisely.

Again Mulan sighed, "I suppose you're right. It just doesn't feel like me."

He grabbed her shoulder, and looked into her eyes very confidently. "Well, we're still kids. I'm sure it becomes clearer that our duty becomes important when we become of age" and he smiled towards her slightly, assuring her that everything will be alright.

"Thank you," and she looked up, returning the expression tenderly.

Mulan's expression caught the boy off guard, as he examined her carefully. She definitely was not like other girls. Her hair was entangled with hay and dirt clumped around her body. However her face was fair and she did seem slender. Once he caught himself staring he looked away nervously.

The sun beaded down on the land, shining its rays into a calm daylight.

Mulan covered her eyes to obstruct the sunlight from blinding her view. She came to realize how much time had passed and how the sun rose without her attention. "AYA! I'm in trouble now! Father and Mother will definitely be looking for me!" She ran over to Khan and jumped on top of him, and she was able to control him properly. Grabbing the reins, Mulan turned to face the boy that saved her. "Thanks for today it was fun meeting you! It's too bad I couldn't get your name! See you around here again sometime!" And without hesitation she petted Khan and slashed the reigns, which made him gallop in high speed.

"Ah…" he reached his hand to the girl galloping away before him. Before he knew it, she had already escaped out of sight. He looked down in disappointment of never knowing her name either but smiled fondly at the memory of her. "It's… Shang."

He stared in the distance for a few moments before finally gathering his composure and returning to fulfilling his duties.

…

_I-It's her…_ Shang's eyes shot open that before him was the same woman whom he met so many years ago, pretending to be a man in the Imperial Army, bandaged up in a medical tent.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! More to come (:  
I do not own Mulan**


	2. His Girl Worth Fighting For

**Hey guys! So after "Childhood," I decided to post a few more short stories so I hope you enjoy them! They will just be under this story since they will be just one chapter or so, so thank you for reading and I really appreciate it!**

**This one takes place after Shang's troop sees the massacre taken place by the mountains and right before they fight the Huns (avalanche scene). I hope you enjoy it! (:**

* * *

After discovering the carcass of a town that burned to ashes, and mourning after the loss of his father, Shang decided to gather up the determination of finally defeating Shan Yu and his army altogether. "Move out," he demanded strictly.

Mulan stayed behind briefly to offer her condolences to the shrine Shang made in the grief of his father's heroic death. Gently she laid the stitched doll resting on the blade of the sword, thrust into the snow by Shang, resting the General's helmet upon the hilt.

"So… Captain…" Ling felt the density surrounding Shang, and found within his humor to cheer him up whatever method necessary.

Shang glanced behind him. He quickly saw the walking men trudging through the terrible conditions of the mountain, which was heavily coated in a fine blanket of snow. Multiple footprints followed his steed as well as the rest of the troop he led. "Speak soldier."

Twirling his fingers in caution, Ling looked down to sympathize with his captain. "What kind of girl do you think is worth fighting for?"

In the distance behind, Mulan leveled her head, eavesdropping upon their conversation. Quite interested and curious as to what Shang's answer could be intrigued her, and she slowly paced herself to catch up in order to better hear.

"Ling…." Yao and Chien Po trailed Ling's name, and they all looked at each other. "I don't think now is a good time for that" Chien Po said in a soft whisper towards Ling.

Realizing both Shang's personality would not allow him to answer trivial questions and the gravity of such a question when discovering that their captain's father had passed away bravely made Ling lower his head in fear. "Ca-Captain I apologize," he said woefully.

"It's quite alright Ling," Shang grabbed the reins to his horse strongly. "Women and marriage are not topics that I usually think about," his eyebrows furrowed deeper and his glance descended as he confessed.

Yao, Ling, Chien Po, and Mulan all dropped their mouths in astonishment to their captain's embarrassment. However, internally Mulan let out a sigh of relief in happiness and touched the chest of her armor.

Chi-Fu grabbed the soft fur of his hood and wore it upon his head. "Surprising, captain," confessing that he had overheard their conversation as well. "To think that no woman crosses your mind" he slyly grinned, attempting to hear the captain's opinion as well.

"I uhh… well…" Shang blushed in embarrassment, "I suppose it's not entirely true." He slid his hand over his mouth and released a sigh. "How about you Ping?" and he turned over to Mulan, who was loyally following by his side. "You've been awfully quiet. What kind of woman do you think of?"

Mulan's eyes shot wide open. In war, it was common for men to fantasize for the touch of a loving lady, due to the amount of time they spent without them. "Uhhmm…" she disguised her voice with a lower pitch. The words couldn't form properly. The thought of them finding out who "Ping" really was terrified her, but to seed the thoughts of woman within her mind displeased her as well.

"Ping here likes an outspoken girl," Ling slung his arm over Mulan's shoulder, avoiding the laugh about to form within his chest. Yao and Chien Po also restrained from bursting into laughter. Chi-Fu descended a look of disgust towards Mulan, thinking why he would be so interested in a girl like that.

"Strange" Shang replied.

Looking around nervously, Mulan released a chuckle and pointed behind him. "I must check on my horse real quick," and she turned around to dash off back to Khan's safety. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her palm and the anxiety was swept away.

Shang kept his focus in front of him. "Strange… Ping and I have similar thoughts." His masculine voice of confession shocked those surrounding him.

"What!?" Chi-Fu exclaimed in disagreement.

"Captain?" Yao, Ling, and Chien Po eagerly leaned closer towards Shang in astonishment.

In response, a slight chuckle was released from Shang's system. "Women these days, even the most beautiful or the fairest, the ones most obedient and most mannered all are respectable and marriageable…"

"Ah yes, those are the women that know their place," Chi-Fu smiled and thought of his so called woman fondly.

Shang looked at Chi-Fu, who was smugly cuddling to himself the thought of woman fitting that sort of description. "It is a duty for a woman to act as such. It is mine to stay focused on this mission." Finally directing his thoughts back onto the objective he commanded his team to follow his orders. "Concentrate soldiers, and keep your eyes open for Shan Yu's men!"

"Yes sir!" Ling, Yao, Chien Po and the rest of the troop saluted the captain and followed his directions. Soon after they forgot about the ordeal and dispersed from the captain's horse.

"I don't suppose you are married then, Captain" Chi-Fu asked in a condescending manor. He as well brushed off the conversation and trudged forward, leaving Shang in alone in the front of the troop.

Clenching his fists together with the reins within them, Shang gazed down onto the back of his hands. He could feel the touch of his rough fingertips, knowing that they will be empty of a woman's touch. "To marry a girl that is true to herself. One who is challenging and complex yet fulfills her duties…" Deeply thinking he glanced back at Ping, who copied his expression and led Khan with the reins in his hands as he walked alongside his steed. "Maybe we're both lunatics," and Shang sighed continuing onwards.

Suddenly a small train of smoke and the smell of sulfur exploded into the air as a cannon escaped the carriage Mulan was in charge of, which then burst into the sky like a firework, revealing their troops spot in the pass.

"What happened?!" Shang yelled, and soon after unraveled the terror and heart-racing battle between the Huns and Shang's small army.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! **


	3. Stepping Stones

**Hello!  
Thank you for patiently waiting for the next installment! I'm thinking of changing the title to have it summarize the oneshots a bit better, so shoot me any suggestions if you think of one please (:**

**I would love to give a shout-out to those who have favorited, reviewed, and of course read this collection of short stories so far. Thank you so much because it really means a lot to me! I'm so glad you like this!**

**This one takes place in between when Mulan leaves the Imperial city and returns home, but this is Shang's journey to Mulan's house, since he appeared shortly after she got home as well (coincidence?!). Haha, well I hope this fits in well as a transition, so please enjoy reading! Thank you!**

* * *

The first step that Shang took in his voyage to find Mulan seemingly was the most difficult to take. The previous one before that witnessed her pass by as she said, "Oh… Thank you" then after leaving the area completely, which constantly replayed over and over again in his mind, even as the Emperor of China gave his regards towards Mulan as a woman. One chance was all that he had, and he blew it and internally struggled thinking how he couldn't gather the courage to tell her such a simple phrase….

"Mulan… I…" as he attempted to proclaim his feelings for her, Shang lowered his voice slightly to seem more masculine, but he stared into the distance in the failure of his trial, scoffed and dropped his head while riding his horse in a steady walking speed. Again he seemed to beat himself mentally, "No fear of war, even death… but the fear of a woman, THIS woman. What a disgrace I am." Smoothly wiping his forehead, Shang envisioned her once more.

"To believe, this whole time "Ping" was a woman!" Ling comically added. Yao and Chien Po both added their own acceptance towards Mulan's female identity, and soon they all found themselves fondly laughing how they never noticed.

Grunting in frustration for interrupting his thoughts, Shang turned his head to discover three of the closest soldiers he knew had accompanied him to Mulan's house. "What are you guys doing?"

Yao, Ling, and Chien Po rushed to the side of their captain. "We wanted to come see Mulan with you…" twirling his fingers Yao's raspy and low voice disturbed the innocent little boy act he was putting up.

"Captain, can we? Please," Chien Po politely asked.

Thinking briefly, Shang squinted his eyes and descended his gaze downwards towards his soldiers. "I suppose…" he grumbled, "You can come, but first change your clothes" and he continued his gaze forward towards the direction of their destination.

The three took a moment to glance downwards at their attire. They rendered to themselves how they have managed so long dressing as women all the way back from the Imperial City. At the next town visited they hastily rushed to the market, where there were many foods, tools, and most important, fabrics.

Yao, Ling, and Chien Po emerged out of the building selling men's clothing as Shang stood around outside waiting for his company. The white pasty make up they all wore was removed, and their attire was switched to more casual comfortable fabrics, which still allowed them to maneuver swiftly.

Ling poked out from behind his captain, who had his arms crossed and bore an expression of pure seriousness. "Captain, why are you trying to find Mulan anyway?"

Instantly Shang evaded Ling's stare and initially kept to himself, but he could feel his persistence through his consistent gaze. "I- I have to tell her something…"

"Captain… it couldn't be that you…" Yao trailed his words as he acted upon his curiousness.

"Oh my," Chien Po hovered his hand over his mouth. "You're flushed, Captain."

Trying to contain the accumulating frustration Shang attempted to remain calm, however couldn't fully resist burrowing his eyebrows. He turned around without a second glance at his crew, and as he pivoted the long red cape he wore swayed with the breeze. Comfortably settling upon his steed Shang grabbed the reins firmly and said, "If you're going to continue to tease me then I have no patience for your company" as he resumed his journey to Mulan's home.

The three stood there humiliated and guilty, their eyes wide open at the fright that Shang's feelings were sincere about Mulan. "It seems he really is serious about her…" Ling said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Yao added.

They looked towards Shang, and decided to accompany him and ask forgiveness. "WAIT!" Chien Po pleaded as he sprinted to his captain's side, making Shang turn in surprise. When he carefully stopped, Chien Po and the rest took a second to catch their breath. "Please, forgive us Captain. Let us come with you."

"Yeah…" Yao said, while panting in between, "We didn't mean to make fun of you. That's just who we are."

Ling grabbed Yao's shoulder for support, and wrapped his arm around Chien Po and pulled him closer to him. "We just thought it made sense that you had feelings for Mulan since you did kind of treat her more leniently during our training, even if you didn't know she was a girl… and when we found out you spared her life, and defended her against the Emperor. We're sorry if we were wrong."

Shang cracked a smile, and looked their apology seemed to lift his mood and his tensions. "No, I… I'm glad you guys are coming with me, it relieves my stress." He released a small laugh. "To be honest," he scratched the back of his neck, "I do… have feelings…" and at that point, the three leaned in closer and smiled brightly towards Shang, which made his stomach churn in nervousness. "But whenever I try to say it properly it gets messed up."

"Messed up how?" Yao asked, in attempt to aid him.

"Well…" Shang replied, "I've never done this sort this thing before, so it's a little embarrassing for me to come and say it. For most of my life I have been engaged in warfare and training, it's just… a bit of a change you can say."

The three of them addressed their captain with fond smiles, and assured him everything will turn out smoothly. "Don't worry Captain Shang, we'll help you out!" Ling said enthusiastically.

Shang responded with a smile, and signaled for them to continue their journey.

As they endured onwards, the trip tended to be mostly silent, since Shang was always conveyed in deep thought. "To think, she went through that vigorous military training… and succeeded" impressed by Mulan's accomplishments and determination to protect her father Shang rambled on about her. "And even defeated the entire Hun Army, and saved all of China? If she were just some woman you met on a street, she'd definitely be shunned."

As they walked alongside Shang's horse they all pondered how incredible it was for one single woman to win the war as well. "I wonder how we didn't even notice" Yao asked.

"Yeah, because looking at her now it's pretty obvious she's a girl" Chien Po added, and laughed slightly at the thought, putting a hand over his mouth, "but now that I think about it she wasn't a very good man."

"I bet we were pretty lousy women then" Ling laughed, thinking about how ridiculous it felt to strut as woman especially with Yao having so much facial hair. Fading from his laugh he added, "But it's not like she was obvious about it, I mean… as a woman she covered herself up pretty well…" Ling trailed, and finally realizing a critical time when Mulan was almost discovered. He shuddered at the thought. "W-Wait a minute… this means… at the pond…" Ling gulped.

Yao and Chien Po took a minute to process, and it came to their senses as well. "We… with Mulan…" Chien Po nervously added.

Yao's eyes burst open with embarrassment and the color of his cheeks flushed red. "Mulan saw me naked…." He bluntly said.

"WE BATHED WITH A WOMAN!" They all exclaimed harmoniously.

Shang stopped his horse, with a dropped mouth and wide eyes. "What…" Surprised in how he was not getting furious with the situation, but more… disappointed. "With, all of you…?"

"Captain, please don't look like that… we didn't know. Plus, remembering it now, she tried to escape. I have the scar to prove it." Ling so eagerly tried to keep Shang from making a face like that.

"She covered her eyes, you know…" Yao chuckled, attempting to remove the dense atmosphere that suspended upon them.

Chien Po looked downwards, in sorrow of their actions. "Captain, we're sorry… But we really didn't see anything. There was a snake in the pond and then she left. Afterwards we wondered where Ping had gone to but the rest of the troop came in."

A look of relief came to Shang's face as he exhaled all of his worries. However, the fact that if she was exposed there the penalty would have been death, and they would have lost against the Huns, made him furious. Their carelessness could've resulted in their defeat, but thinking it over once more did Shang come to a resolve. "I suppose, you are right. Let's go." He burrowed his eyebrows once more and maintained his focus on their destination.

As they continued, the four of them got the opportunity to embrace the countryside around them, something they were not able to do during their long march to the pass since it was a nonstop pilgrimage. The daylight was brimming, the birds around them sounded melodious chirping, and many of the Chinese civilians praised China's war heroes as they passed through towns. It was lovely to them, to be able to see China to the fullest, and then meet Mulan, formally as a woman, at the end of the road.

When they finally got there, Shang, who remained silent throughout the rest of the trip, hopped off of his horse gracefully and grabbed the helmet he was secretly protecting from his horse's saddle. "Stay here you three" he demanded strictly, with no room for messing around. The three were disappointed but his frightening tone scared them into shape as they saluted their captain and obeyed his order.

Shang's anger seemed to disappear with each step going closer to Mulan's home. As it disintegrated, the nerves began to make its way back, crawling towards the very core of his bones. "Mulan… I" he attempted once more to project his feelings in practice before meeting her and her family. "Mulan… I like you." He sighed in relief, and thought to himself how easy it really was to portray his feelings into three simple words. Internally he thanked Yao, Ling, and Chien Po for supporting him.

"Excuse me," he said as interrupted Fa Li and Grandmother Fa from their conversation. Clenching onto the helmet he asked, "Does Fa Mulan live here?" Once they directed him to Mulan, he politely added, "thank you," which left them speechless and wide-eyed.

The moment he approached honorable Fa Zhou, Shang found himself in control of the situation. However, once Mulan revealed herself from behind her father Shang instantly was caught tangled within his own words.

"Mulan…" he said surprisingly.

Shang was wrong, this was definitely the most difficult step to take.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Until next time!**


	4. Contagious Laughs

**Hello!  
New Chapter! **

**Thank you so so much to those who have favorited, liked, reviewed, and read this collection of short stories! It really makes me so happy! (:**

**Now introducing Ling's childhood, where I imagine him to be about 8-10 years old and the rest of the characters (besides his father and mother) appear to be the same age as well. I don't know how old they are in the movie, but I think that when they were about that age the Great Wall wasn't built yet. I apologize if that is wrong, so just excuse that part out of the story. **

**********I love the Ling/Ting-Ting "Ting-a-Ling" couple, second to Mulan/Shang. I will be making Chien Po/Su and Yao/Mei chapters too!**

**So, please enjoy!**

* * *

Even before being drafted as a recruit into the army, even before the threat of the Huns that terrified many of China's middle kingdom civilians, even before the Great Wall was beginning its construction, Ling, as a child was pre-destined to inherit his father's position as a market salesman, and sell food. It wasn't an ideal future for him at such a young age, especially watching his father constantly.

As a business they didn't profit as much as they dreamed they could have, resulting in their food not sold to tarnish throughout the day. Ling absolutely detested the food his family would serve him, since they were usually leftovers from whatever was not bought. Most times he would refuse to eat, which made his mother nag at him and say, "You won't grow properly into a strong boy like that now, Ling."

In response to his mother, he would just sigh at the idea, knowing he could not do much about being a vendor for the rest of his life. However, he did love to spend time with his father. Ling always felt so amused watching his father as he worked. Every now and again his dad would introduce Ling to a new joke, one that he would always laugh hysterically laugh, where his sense of humor then developed. He remembered the best one his father showed him was the chopstick nose trick.

"Hey son, guess what?" Ling's father nudged his young tyke.

Excitedly, Ling thought it would be another joke he would learn from his father, and his eyes sparkled brightly. "What is it, Father!?"

He clapped his hands and grinned big, "We're going to the Imperial City!"

"I don't get it…" Ling's smile disappeared, feeling confused.

"It's not a joke son," and his father wrapped his arm around Ling, adding hand motions to describe what the Imperial City is like. "It's a marvelous city where hundreds of Chinese live there. That is the home to the Emperor in a huge palace, and his daughter of three princesses. We have to deliver a shipment to an important customer, and I want you to accompany me. Up for the task?"

Ling's big and bright smile once again appeared on his face, as he waved his arms in the air with anticipation to see this glamorous city.

…

Once they arrived there they were instantly stuck in the hustle and bustle of the town market. It was crazy witnessing the array of crowds within the city. Cows, horses, pigs, chickens, and the people hauling them around flooded the roads, as well as those attempting to sell their own toys and trinkets on the sidelines. Ling inhaled all of the imagery around him, and felt the excitement rush through his veins.

His father guided him to a spot where it wasn't as crowded and popular. "Wait here son; this is where I have to deliver the stock." Ling witnessed his father talking business and transactions towards another man respectfully, something he did not understand quite yet. They engaged in a long conversation, to which kept Ling impatient.

Quickly Ling found himself to be quite bored, waiting as he sat upon a barrel. Resting his head upon the palms of his hands, he just stared blankly into the crowds of people as they rushed by him. Suddenly, he picked his head up as he noticed a lone girl crying on the other side of the street.

Getting off the barrel he was sitting on, he stared at her. She was a young girl like he was, and it amazed him how shiny she looked. Never has a seen a girl his age wear that much clothes, or have that kind of hairstyle like that. The purple ornaments in her hair matched the cute dress she wore, and her hair was tied up into small loops.

Safely crossing the street, Ling approached the crying girl and attempted to comfort her. "Uhm… are you okay?" His tiny arm reached out for her and she responded by lifting her head, which revealed her face.

A cute, innocent face emerged from the stained fabric of tears she was crying into. It was quite beautiful, something Ling really hadn't seen before. Most of the girls he played with always wore clothes with darker colors and dirt was smudged across their faces at times. This girl, was different.

"Who… who are you?" She asked.

Ling immediately recoiled hearing a sweet childish voice like hers. "I uhh… I saw you crying. Girls shouldn't cry" he embarrassingly blurted, and laughed to accompany that.

She sniffled, "I lost my sisters… I was supposed to look out for them, but now I can't find them," and she continued to cry as balls of tears cascaded down her round face. "Father's going to hate me now…" she added.

A sympathetic expression swept across Ling's face, and he quickly took her hand and they dashed into the madness of the streets. "We're going to find your sisters then!" He looked back at the girl and flashed her one huge smile, to reassure her everything would be alright.

…

After a failed attempt as a search party, Ling took a moment to catch his breath. All of the running around they did, for what seemed like hours, drained his energy, and took them in a full circle to the same spot they left.

He turned around, to notice she was again crying. "It's useless" she sniffled, "I've lost them forever." She rubbed her eyes constantly but the tears kept flowing out of them, which kept her sleeves damp.

Ling's mood saddened, but then he looked within his equipment to discover a way to cheer her up. "Watch this," and he turned around. Inserting two chopsticks into both of his nostrils, he pivoted back towards the girl and wiggled his nose.

She ascended her gaze to find Ling doing his chopstick nose trick, and gradually her sniffles turned into slight giggles. Once Ling snorted due to the difficulty of breathing that was when she completely caught herself in full laughter. However, she tried to restrain herself. The snorting and the cackling is what she hated about her laugh.

Ling approached her closely and commented, "Why have your hands over your mouth?" and chuckled.

Embarrassingly, she leaned away from Ling, still covering her mouth from future bursts of laughter. "I always get teased for my laugh, and father says I must remain dignified. It's my duty to not get carried away."

"Oh…" he trailed the end of the phrase, "Well, I like your laugh. It makes me laugh too."

"Don't make fun of it!" She defensively argued as she turned a furious red.

He stood back, in fright of her instant reply. "I'm sorry! I meant that in a good way! My father said that happiness is shared through laughs, so it's almost like your giving me your happiness by making me laugh!"

Sniffling once more, she said, "Oh… I see," and released a small giggle. Something caught the corner of her eye to realize two brightly colored figures in the distance. "Sisters, my sisters, THERE ARE MY SISTERS!" She loudly exclaimed and pointed and gave Ling a huge hug in appreciation. Her small arms couldn't fit entirely around him, and she laughed once more. "Thank you very much for helping me find my sisters, and cheering me up most of all! Goodbye, I won't forget you!" Leaving Ling speechless she ran off to join again with her sisters.

"Ting-Ting, there you are we've been looking around for you everywhere!" Her sisters both nagged.

"Me? Where have you two been?! When I turned around both of you were gone! Mei, Su, explain yourselves!" Ting-Ting demanded the answers as the oldest of the three.

Young Mei came up and hugged her older sister, which prompted a very young Su to follow in her sister's footsteps. "We're sorry, you know how Su gets excited by the food. She smelled this huge shipment of food come into the store across the street and ran off and I followed her to bring her back. Before I knew it, you had walked off without us!"

"I'm sorry too…" Ting-Ting apologized, "Let's never escape the palace anymore." And her sisters nodded their heads in agreement as they held hands towards the way back home.

…

Ling stared in the distance towards the direction that mysterious girl ran off to. He bore a surprised expression and suddenly felt very tingly inside. He internally admitted to himself that it was a nice feeling within his heart. "I'd like girls like her" he said as he thought about her appearance.

"Ling!" His father shouted, finally coming out of the store after finishing his business transaction and conversation. "What're you doing across the street son!?"

Once his father safely crossed the busy road, he took a knee to be at eye level with his son. "Now I told you to stay over there," and pointed behind him at the barrel where Ling originally sat at. "It's dangerous if you're out here alone."

"But father! I met this pretty girl and she had a really cool laugh, it made me laugh too! She even liked the chopstick nose trick you taught me!" Ling ranted on excitedly.

His father smiled fondly towards his young son, and petted his head delicately. "That's good to hear my son. There are countless of beautiful women out there, but the one who understands your sense of humor the best, and the one you feel you can always laugh with, not matter how hard times may be, will be the woman for you." He stood up, and guided Ling to their carriage, and the way back home. "Let's go son, let's go home."

Ling eagerly hopped on the carriage and settled himself nicely for the long trip. On the way home he stared into the sky as they passed through the countryside, and couldn't help to remember the girl he met in the Imperial City. He didn't know her name, who she was, or where she was from, but Ling was satisfied knowing she had a great laugh. He yawned, as the energy drained out of him caused his body to feel heavy, sluggish, and tired. "Father, someday, I want to marry a girl like the one I met today. She has to be as pretty, and she has to have a great laugh" and finally Ling slumped his head onto his father's shoulder, and fell into slumber.

Ling's father could hear the deep breaths his son would take as he laid in rest. He smiled towards his son and felt pride, as he saw Ling was holding his own pair of chopsticks in his small hands. Gathering the reins together in his hands, Ling's father led the way back home to a small village, nothing like the Imperial City.

* * *

**I wanted to make Ling a bit younger, but I thought it would be a little far fetched if 5-7 year old's were wondering the streets alone. Initially I wanted them to be at an age where they won't remember each other as adults, but old enough so Ling would remember that kind of girl for the rest of his life. Anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed this! Pardon my rambling. **

**Thank you for reading! Please wait patiently until the next chapter!**


End file.
